Revenge
by Sillie
Summary: I hate the title... -__-' Anyway, my first Harry P. fic. Harry saves Draco, but he isn't so glad...


Sillie: Here I am again! * grins *  And this time, with a Harry Potter story! 

Harry: Hi! * waves *

Sillie: He Harry! How you're doing?

:: Draco walks in ::

Harry: I **was** doing fine.... :: glares at Draco ::

Draco: * smirks * Potter...

Sillie: Right... -__-' Let's start with the story....

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry or Draco.... Or anyone else… 

Revenge 

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and a light breeze was blowing over the fields. Harry, Ron and Hermoine where walking towards Hagrid's house. They had Care of Magical Creatures, and they always looked forwards to it. 

It was fun to be with Hagrid, even though he sometimes got really strange creatures, like blast-ended skrewts. The only thing that they didn't like, was that they had Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin.

When they arrived at Hagrid's house, every one else was already there.  "Ah, there yeh are. Let's start quickly. Follow me." Hagrid said. He smiled at Harry.

He led them to a field near the forbidden forest. The field was surrounded by a fence. When they arrived, Hagrid smacked a hand too his face.

"Ah, stupid... I forgot ter bring a spade... Wait 'ere, I'll get one. Oh, an' don' get on the field, it's dangerous!"

When Hagrid was gone, it was silent for a short time. Then Malfoy walked up to the fence, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. He looked at the field and laughed. "Dangerous? What's so dangerous about a field?"

The rest of the Slytherins also laughed. "Maybe there are meat- eating worms." Draco said, and pretended to be scared.

"Oh Malfoy, will you just shut up?" Ron said. "Are we scared, Weasley?" Malfoy sneered. Ron growled, and started to move towards Malfoy, but Harry gripped him by his robes. "Ron... let him be... don't get yourself into trouble."

Ron fumed, but he stood still, and kept his mouth shut. Malfoy smirked, and turned towards the fence. "Well, let's see what's so dangerous..." and he quickly hopped over the fence.

"Well... I don't see anything... the fool probably forgot more than just his spade." All the Slytherins laughed. The Griffondors growled. Nobody paid attention to the field. But Harry did.

He didn't like Draco, not at all, but he didn't want him dead... And if Hagrid said the field was dangerous... he believed him. 

Suddenly, he saw some of the ground move. Harry slipped his hand in the pocket of his robes, and gripped his wand tightly. Draco was still bawling about how stupid Hagrid was, and didn't notice what was happening behind him.

Suddenly, a rat-like creature leaped out of the ground, and went strait for Draco's throat. It happened really fast, and Draco hadn't had time enough to draw his wand...

He led out a loud squeak, and closed his eyes, when suddenly some one shouted: "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Then it went totally quiet, and Draco heard a 'thud'. 

He opened his eyes, and saw the creature lying before him, stiff as a board. It could only move its eyes... Draco blinked a few times, then looked up. Harry was standing there, wand in front of him.

"Malfoy! Get the hell out o' there!" Hagrid boomed. He had just come back, and had seen the attack. "Blimley Harry, you where just in time..." he ruffled Harry's hair, then turned to Draco, who had climbed over the fence with great difficulty, due to his shaking legs.

Some of the other Slytherins where snickering. They thought it was funny to see the 'great' Malfoy all scared. "I told yeh it was dangerous! That..." Hagrid pointed at the creature that lay stiff on the field "...is a Skavon. It's a mutated race, which looks a lot like a rat. They're very aggressive, an' attack using underground tunnels. They carry al sorts of diseases, so if he hadn' bitten yer throat of, you could've died from some disease... Be thankful to Harry, because he just saved yeh're life.."

By now, most Griffondors where snickering too... "This will cost Slytherin 10 points," Hagrid said, "and I'm giving 10 points to Griffondor." He smiled at Harry, who smiled back. But he wasn't very happy.

He had seen the look Draco had given him, and it wasn't one of gratitude... He didn't like that look, not at all...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks later, Harry was walking trough the corridors. He had stayed a bit longer at the Quidditch field after practice, to fly a bit. 

He just loved to fly, to feel the wind blowing though his hair. He felt free when he was flying. He couldn't get enough of it.

He was almost at the Griffondor common room, when he heard something. He stopped, and looked around, but he saw nothing. But just as he wanted to continue, he heard it again.

He gripped his wand, and said: "Who's there? Peeves? Show yourself!" It stayed silent, and just when Harry thought there really wasn't anyone there, the door of one of the classrooms flew open.

Before Harry could react, he was pulled inside the dark classroom. A hand covered his mouth, and another hand held the arm where his wand was. He heard a voice whisper in his ear: "Don't make a sound... I have my wand ready if you do..."

Harry nodded, and the hand that covered his mouth disappeared, only to move to his neck. Harry took a shaky breath, and whispered: "Who are you, and why are you doing this?" He heard a chuckle. 

"I'm disappointed..." Harry's eyes widened. "Malfoy..?" Another chuckle. "Uhuh..." Harry felt how anger was rising in his chest. "Let go of me this instant!" he growled, and he started to struggle. 

He felt how the arm around his neck tightened, and it became hard to breathe. He also felt the point of Draco's wand pressing against his cheek. "I wouldn't do that if I where you." Draco whispered.

His breath tickled Harry's ear, and he shivered. He still was angry. "And why shouldn't I?" Harry whispered. He attempted to escape again.

He heard Draco growl, and the grip around his neck tightened again. He almost couldn't breath now. He also saw the tip of Draco's wand start to glow. He felt how fear slowly replaced the anger inside.

"I can't breath..." he wheezed. Draco didn't respond. Harry started to feel a bit light-headed, and he started to see dots...

"Draco..." he whispered, but it was so soft, you almost couldn't hear it. Suddenly, Draco let go of Harry, and Harry slumbered to the ground, coughing. He felt how Draco took his wand from him, but he was to busy gulping in air to do something about it.

When his breathing was somewhat normal again, he looked up. Draco was looking down on him, an unreadable expression on his face. "Potter..." he said in an icy tone. "you want to know why you're here...." 

Harry nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. "I'll tell you why...  You've humiliated me, and I want revenge!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Humiliated you? When?" he whispered. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Don't play innocent! You know when... Two weeks ago, at Care for Magical Creatures."

"But I saved your life!" Some of the anger came back to Harry. Draco growled. "You saw what happened behind me! You should have told me! But you said nothing, so you could be the hero again. They're making fun of me now..."

"Hey! I could have said something, but would you have listened to me?" Draco grumbled something and Harry grinned. "I thought so too... You shouldn't have climbed over the fence anyway. Be glad I paid attention. You could have died if I hadn't saved you..."

Draco growled again, and walked to a window. Harry continued: "I can't help it if their making fun of you..." Draco turned, an angry look on his face. "Yes, you could have!" Harry sighted. "Would you rather have wanted me to do nothing?" (a/n: this sentence is weird....) 

Draco gave him a blank stare, then shook his head. He sighted, and sat down too. This amazed Harry. He heard Draco mumble something. "What was that?" he asked. 

Draco didn't move, but Harry could hear his voice more clearly now. "I said that I was stupid... satisfied now?" It took a while for Harry to respond. The sudden change in attitude had caught him of guard. He had not expect this...

He looked at Draco, who was sitting under the window, his knees up to his chest, his head down. He looked defeated. And what surprised Harry even more, was that he didn't like it. He wasn't 'satisfied', as Draco had put it. That amazed Harry.

Draco was his enemy, and he hated his guts, right? Shouldn't he feel glad that Draco had given up? He was jolted out of his thoughts when Draco growled: "Well?"

Harry looked at Draco again, and slowly he said: "No..." Draco's head snapped up, and he looked at Harry, stunned. 

"I never meant to humiliate you, and I'm sorry if I did. I know you hate me, although I don't know why... I never did anything to you for you to hate me..." Harry paused for a second.

"You may not believe me, and I'm a little surprised myself, but I don't hate you. I don't like you either, but I don't hate you." Harry saw the shocked expression on Draco's face, but he ignored it.

"Again, I didn't meant to humiliate you, but I didn't wanted you to end up dead... And don't worry, the laughing will stop soon. Just don't react to it..."

Harry walked up to Draco, and took his wand back. Draco was to shocked to react, he could only stare at Harry, who walked to the door of the classroom. Before he opened the door, he turned to Draco again. 

"Don't worry about this, I won't tell anybody what happened." He sighted. "Good luck to you Draco... I think you need it..."and with that, he opened the door, and left behind a very shocked and stunned Draco, alone with his thoughts...

Sillie: That's it... What do you two think?

Harry+ Draco: 0_o

Sillie: -__-' Come on guys... it isn't that bad....

Harry: Well... euh... I don't know what to say...

Draco: ditto...  

Sillie: ... Okay... :: looks at readers :: Maybe you can tell me what you think... please review??

Draco: That's pathetic... 

Sillie: Oh shush you....

Oh, this story is based on one of my drawings.. (the link won't stay, so look at my site, at 'other fanart'…^_^)


End file.
